correspondance personnelle
by potterstoriz
Summary: et si harry était amoureux, mais ne pouvait pas se confier, attention relation entre deux hommes
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Potterstoriz

**Titre : **correspondance personnelle

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

**Note **: j'ai écrit cette fiction en une fois, elle à trois chapitre en plus de cette introduction. Je la modifierais éventuellement selon les reviews que je recevrais, je publierais deux fois par semaine, le mercredi et samedi.

**Chapitre 0 : **introduction

Je suis là, je le regarde, et c'est lui qui me fait vivre. Depuis la fin de la guerre, je ne vis plus que pour le voir. Mais ça, je ne peux pas le dire. J'aimerais le crier, mais rien que le chuchoter paraîtrait comme un crime. Quand j'ai dit à Ron et Hermione que je suis gay, ils m'ont traité comme un malade. Depuis que je sors avec Ginny, tout est redevenu normal. Pourtant je ne l'aime pas, et elle non plus ne m'aime pas. On joue tout les deux un rôle, je la considère comme ma petite sœur, et elle, elle me considère comme son grand frère, le troisième membre du trio de Fred et Georges. Et oui, maintenant que la guerre est finie, je les aide dans la boutique, et je créer aussi des farces qu'ils vendent après mes tests à Poudlard. En échange, eux m'envoient leurs nouveautés pour que je les utilise aussi au collège. On boss aussi sur des projets communs, et je m'entends maintenant beaucoup mieux avec eux qu'avec Ron et Hermione.

Mais là n'est pas le sujet, Ginny sort avec un serpentard, et Ron le prendrait comme une trahison. Alors, on s'éclipse souvent de la salle tout les deux, elle pour retrouver son petit serpent, moi pour aller dans la chambre des secrets, seul endroit où je peux être seul. Quand je remonte, je vais chercher Ginny, et on passe un moment ensemble, entre confidents. Parfois alors, on reste avec son copain et ses amis. Théo a été génial quand il a accepté que je reste avec eux, et a accepté que je sois l'alibi de sa copine. Il me permet de L'observer, de connaître Ses goût et Ses dégoût, de parler avec Lui, d'entendre Sa voix, et parfois Son rire.

Mais voilà, Il doit se marier, Il est déjà fiancé, sang-pure oblige. Alors je me tais et je me contente de L'observer, et de m'imaginer que peut-être, Il ne se mariera pas, Il me dira qu'il m'aime, et qu'il veut s'enfuir avec moi. Mais je ne rêve pas trop, je ne crois même pas qu'Il soit gay.

Mais je souffre, je souffre de tout garder en moi, sans oser en parler à quelqu'un, et je ne peux plus me taire. Je passe de plus en plus de temps à L'observer, à écouter Sa voix, et vouloir Sa présence. Et j'aimerais tellement que ce soit réciproque.

Il est temps que j'y aille, je vais Le voir quelques minutes, mais sûrement sa fiancée sera-t-elle là, elle aussi, l'aime-t-il ? Non, je ne dois pas me poser cette question, ça fait trop mal.

Harry, dépêche-toi, c'est bientôt le couvre-feu !

Oh, excuse-moi Gin', je n'ai pas vu le temps passé !

Aurais-tu trouvé quelqu'un ?

Non, Gin', personne, je pensais, c'est tout.

Harry, Gin', restez encore un peu, le couvre feu n'est pas si proche que ça, propose-t-Il.

Et là, je me sens près à défaillir, Théo acquiesce, Ginny accepte, je m'assois. Il se lève, va chercher quelque chose et s'installe à côté de moi. Je sens mon cœur bondir. Il me parle, Il me pose des questions pour un devoir de DCFM. Je Lui réponds machinalement, me retenant de Le toucher, L'effleurer, Le sentir, L'embrasser.

Pour ne pas sombrer, c'est décider, je vais tout écrire, Lui écrire des lettres, enfin, plutôt, écrire des lettres à Son attention, mais sans jamais les envoyer, juste pour moi, exprimer ce que je ressens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Potterstoriz

**Titre : **correspondance personnelle

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

**Note : **et voilà le premier chapitre, merci à tout les reviewer, en particulier les anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre

**Chapitre 1 : **Les lettres

_Mon Amour_

_Je me décide enfin à écrire ce que je ressens, pourtant ça fait des années que nous sommes ennemis, Toi Serpentard, et Moi, Gryffondor, Golden Boy, Survivant, Elu et finalement Sauveur. Mais tu as été espion, de même que tes camarades, et sans jamais vous faire prendre, vous nous avez aidés. Votre ruse et votre ambition ont dépassées notre courage, courage que je me force à rassembler pour écrire ces lignes. Ce n'est pas comme si tu les liras, mais elles sont importantes pour moi._

_Ca fait deux ans que je t'aime, deux ans que je me tais. D'abord à cause de Voldemort et de nos positions, puis à cause de mes amis et de ta fiancée. L'aimes-tu autant que je t'aime ? Ou tu maries-tu avec elle par devoir ? Depuis que Voldemort est mort, moi, je ne vis plus que pour toi, te voir et t'entendre._

_Hier tu nous as demandé de rester, et tu m'as demandé de l'aide pour un devoir. Etait-ce une ruse pour me parler ? Ou est-ce que tu t'en fou de moi ? Suis-je un ami, une connaissance, plus, moins ?_

_Toutes ces questions me rongent, mais jamais je ne pourrais te les poser. Je vis pour ces quelques moments où tu me parles, où tu me regardes, où tu me souris. Je vis pour te voir, pour t'entendre, et pour te sourire. Une attention de ta part, et je suis au paradis, me permettras-tu de vivre encore ? Ou devrais-je me contenter de souffrir sans te voir, ni t'entendre, sans savoir si tu es heureux ou triste, joyeux ou en colère, détendu ou stresser ?_

_Je remonte te voir mon amour, et encore une fois, je vais me taire et t'observer, mais chut, c'est mon secret !_

_Eternellement tien, HP_

En remontant ce jour-là, j'aidais Drago à faire ses devoirs, beaucoup plus concentrer qu'avec Lui, la veille. Le lendemain, Il me proposa de réviser avec eux, j'acceptais pour passer plus de temps avec Lui, après tout, les ASPICs approchaient, et après, je ne Le verrais plus.

_Amour, Mon Cœur_

_Rester près de toi chaque jour sans rien t'avouer deviens de plus en plus dure. Hier, je ne suis pas descendu pour rester avec vous, avec toi. Si tu savais comme j'en souffre mon amour, mais c'est ma seule façon de vivre, je me sens tellement vide, tellement mort loin de toi. J'aurais tant aimé être à Sa place, pour qu'on soit fiancés, pour pouvoir être près de toi et avoir le droit de t'aimer. Crois-tu qu'un jour, on sera ensemble ? Je ne supporterais pas de me cacher, mais si c'est nécessaire, je suis près à tout pour toi, je t'aime tellement._

_Chaque minute loin de toi me fais souffrir, mais une seconde près de toi me permet de vivre. Je me dépêche à finir d'écrire, car je t'ai promis qu'on réviserait ensemble, même si les autres seront là aussi. Souhaitais-tu spécialement ma présence, ou étais-ce seulement par politesse ? Ou peut-être pour que je t'aide ?_

_Toujours tien Amour, HP_

J'écrivais d'autres lettres comme ça, et la veille du début des épreuves, je les remontais toutes, les fourrant au fond de mon sac avant d'aller réviser avec vous, avec Toi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Potterstoriz

**Titre : **correspondance personnelle

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

**Note : **et voilà le deuxième chapitre, merci à tout les reviewer, en particulier les anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre

**Chapitre 2 :** La résignation

Demain, les premières épreuves, mais on fait des révisions de dernière minute. J'explique calmement un mouvement quelconque à Drago, et Tu me demande mes notes sur les charmes de bouclier. Je te dis de prendre dans mon sac, mais Théo t'attrape le bras, te faisans tout faire tomber. Je continue mon explication pour Drago et je ne te vois pas lire les lettres, ce n'est que quand Drago réussi enfin le mouvement que je me retourne vers toi pour te demander si tu as trouvé. Je te vois m'observer, et me sourire tristement. Mes notes sont dans tes mains, mais tu observe tour à tour Drago, avec Pansy dans ses bras et moi, mes notes d'Histoire de la Magie dans les mains, à essayer d'apprendre les dates des guerres des gobelins.

Plus le temps passe, et plus je le vois, tu deviens triste mon amour, et je ne peux rien faire, je n'en ai pas le droit. J'observe souvent Drago et Pansy, et Toi et Millicent. Et je vois que tu es de plus en plus proche d'elle, mais une étincelle de tristesse brille dans tes yeux. J'ai écris une dernière lettre, la seule où ton nom apparait, oui Blaise, je le reconnais, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Ginny a trouvé les lettres, elle m'en a parlé, elle me dit de te parler, mais j'en suis incapable. J'ai arrêté d'écrire, puisque quelqu'un d'autre pourrait les trouver et les lire. Cependant, je n'ai pas fait attention, et Ginny les a garder. Tu viens vers moi, alors que la gare se vide, j'ai bien vu que tu as dit à tes parents que tu les rejoindrais.

Viens, allons boire un café.

Blaise ?

J'aimerais te parler Harry.

Tu as l'air nerveux, qu'est ce qui te rend triste ?

Triste ?

Je l'ai bien vu pendant les exams, tu étais triste.

Et bien… Tu te souviens quand j'ai voulu consulter tes notes sur les boucliers ? J'ai fouillé dans ton sac, et tout s'est renversé. J'ai alors lu tes lettres d'amour. Je les ai trouvées magnifiques. Mais j'ai cru qu'elles étaient destinées à Drago, et ça m'a fait mal car je sais qu'il aime Pansy. Je voyais que tu souffrais, et je ne le supportais pas, je croyais que c'était à cause d'eux. Puis Ginny est venue me trouver avec ces lettres, et d'autres en plus. Je me demandais pourquoi elle me les montrait, alors elle m'a dit de lire la dernière, et là j'ai compris, ce n'étais pas Dray qui te faisais souffrir, c'était moi, car plus tu souffrais, et plus je me rapprochais de Milli, pour ne pas souffrir moi aussi.

Je ne comprends pas.

Dray aime Pansy, et Pan' aime Dray, ils vont se marier. Mais Milli est comme une sœur pour moi. Elle n'a personne, et moi non plus, alors on acceptait de se marier. On s'est 

laissé jusqu'à la fin de nos études pour voir si on trouvait quelqu'un, ensuite, si on est toujours seul tous les deux, on se mariera.

Mais… ?

Mais moi, je préfère les hommes, bien que j'aime aussi les femmes.

Oh

Un homme en particulier.

Ah, et, qui si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

'Ry, t'es vraiment naïf parfois, à ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte tout ça ?

Parce que tu sais que je t'aime ?

Non, parce que c'est réciproque.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Potterstoriz

**Titre : **correspondance personnelle

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

**Note : **et voilà le dernier chapitre, merci à tout les reviewer, en particulier les anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.

**Chapitre 3 :** La déclaration.

Cet été là, je continuais à écrire des lettres d'amour, sauf que celles-là, je les lui envoyais. Après tout, il avait aimé celles que j'avais écris pour me soulager, pourquoi n'aimerait-il pas celles faites pour être lues. Pour mon anniversaire, il m'invita à une réception donnée chez lui en mon honneur. Les jumeaux Weasley et leur cadette y étaient, ainsi que Bill avec Fleur et Charlie, ainsi que tout les serpentards de notre année, et une partie de ceux de l'année de Ginny. Tout les sangs-pures quoi. J'étais soulagé que Ron et Hermione ne soient pas là.

La soirée battait son plein, toutes les grandes familles de Sang-Pure et importantes étaient là, plus quelques invités comme les Weasley déjà cités. Théo et Ginny étaient dans leur coin, moi, je parlais avec les jumeaux le temps que Blaise parle avec Millicent. J'avais remarqué parmi les adultes Rémus Lupin, et je lui avais un peu parlé avant qu'il ne soit abordé par Lucius Malfoy.

Le repas avait été servit, et le dessert allait arriver, mais les lumières se tamisèrent, et une table avec tout mes présents apparue. Fred se leva, et George l'imita, chacun d'un côté de moi. Ils tapèrent sur leur verre pour obtenir l'attention, mais le silence régnait déjà.

Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui

Pour célébrer l'anniversaire du grand

Du magnifique

De notre frère de cœur

Harry Potter.

Cependant, avant ce dessert et

Comme l'exige la tradition,

Il est l'heure de l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Alors, comme un des cadeaux n'est pas matériel,

Nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux que ce soit le premier présenté.

Effectivement, notre petit jumeau de cœur adoré est majeur,

Nous demanderont donc à sa figure paternelle de bien vouloir venir ici.

Rémus s'il-te-plaît.

Euh, de quoi ?

Allez, Rémus, s'il-te-plaît, après tout, Sirius était mon parrain, comme il est mort, tu prends ce titre. Si ce n'est légalement, tu l'es largement dans mon cœur.

Bien, et maintenant ?

Mr Lupin, savez-vous quel est le moment le plus important d'un jeune homme d'une bonne famille lors de sa majorité ?

Ses fiançailles ?

C'est exact ! Et Harry étant l'héritier des Potter et des Black, en plus d'être le Sauveur, il a évidemment le titre de jeune homme influent de notre société.

Je vois alors Blaise se lever, venir vers nous en prenant la main de son père et s'incliner brièvement devant Rémus puis moi, son père pris alors la parole.

Mr Lupin, accepteriez-vous que mon héritier, Blaise Zabini, demande la main de votre filleul ?

Euh, oui.

Harry, je ne pouvais me résoudre à t'offrir un présent matériel, alors j'ai pris un peu du courage Gryffondorien que tu as tant, et j'ai parlé à mes parents et à la famille Bulstrode. Chacun a accepté de rompre les fiançailles afin de faire notre bonheur à Millicent et moi, mais aussi, je l'espère, ton bonheur. J'ai ensuite organisé cette fête à l'aide de tes collaborateurs et frères de cœur, afin de te demander si tu acceptais de me faire l'honneur de t'épouser ?

Blaise, Mr Zabini, cette demande est pour moi un honneur, et j'accepte avec joie cette demande.

Parfait ! s'exclama Fred

Notre petit jumeau va se marier avant nous Feorges !

Souhaitons-lui tout le bonheur possible Gred !

Merci les gars. Bien, merci beaucoup, Mr, Mrs Zabini, et aussi Mr et Mrs Bulstrode, je connaissais l'engagement qui liait vos familles et je n'aurais pas voulu créer des discordes. J'espère que vous ne ferez l'honneur d'accepter que d'éventuels futurs enfants voient votre fille pour marraine, les engagements de la famille Zabini envers la votre se verraient ainsi renouvelés.

Se serait un honneur Mr Potter.

Bien, Chéri, si nous passions à l'ouverture des autres présents ?

Bien sûre Amour.

Ainsi débuta une relation parfaitement acceptée par la société sorcière dans son ensemble, mais je vis mes deux premiers amis, ainsi que certains professeurs que je respectais à Poudlard me tourner le dos à cause de ce mariage, et si j'en fus d'abord attrister, mon amour, ma joie de vivre sut vite me rendre le sourire.

C'est comme ça qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes mariés, installés dans un manoir rénové de la famille Potter, avec deux enfants que Blaise et moi avons portés en même temps, sans faire exprès, la potion ne marchant d'abord pas pour moi, Blaise l'avait prise, et nous nous étions retrouvé enceinte en même temps, accouchant ainsi de faux jumeaux, le même jour. Celle que je portais s'appelle Léana Millicent Lily Potter-Zabini, et celui de Blaise, James Sirius Blaise Potter-Zabini.

Blaise siège au magenmagot en qualité se directeur du département de la recherche sorcière, et moi-même suis langue-de-plomb par intérim' dans la section recherche, à la tête de l'orphelinat que j'ai créé et dont la gestion revient à Mrs Ginny Nott, épouse de Théodore Nott, marraine de Kiaran Malfoy, fils de Draco et Pansy Malfoy, née Parkinson.


End file.
